Laughing at my disaster
by nightfallsupernova
Summary: Damon gets drunk in the grill after Stefan saves Klaus from being killed by Damon so Alaric caves and gets drunk with Damon. Might be out of character and also alternate universe. Just a oneshot.


**A/N: This story takes place after the Damon/Alaric scene in S3 episode 10 at the grill after Stefan saved Klaus and its also changed around a little bit for the rest of the story. for the story Damon and Alaric have been having a secret relationship no one knows about since Daomn nearly died form the the werewolf bite. im well aware there is no character development in this story but i hope it doesnt put you off so h****ope you like it and its also my first Damon/Alaric fic. **

**gotta say i loved that scene Damon was practically eye fucking alaric when he said "somebody's getting naked" and the way he looked at alaric and then the girl behind that bar was so hot. i just want Damon and Alaric to make out already on the show. anyway i just needed to get this little oneshot out of my head.**

* * *

><p>Damon was in the grill standing at the bar with all the bottles of alcohol sitting in front of him on the bar knowing he needed it consider the stunt that Stefan had pulled by saving Klaus.<p>

Damon couldn't believe Stefan had picked saving Klaus as he wondered did Stefan not know he didn't want to be saved anymore and that he just wanted to kill Klaus once and for all and he didn't care about the consequences.

He tossed back a drink feeling like he could kill Stefan for what he done and even worse Elena also told him they could forget Stefan and he hated that she said that cos he could never just forget Stefan no matter how hard he tried or even wanted to forget him.

He was also annoyed as he thought it was the only plan they came up with well it was more Katherine's idea and it would have worked if Stefan hadn't got in his way.

Damon tossed back another drink in frustration mentally cursing at himself for even opening his mouth to Stefan about the plan but the he knew Stefan was too smart for his own good and probably figured out the whole thing when he saw him making wolfs bane and vervain grenades yesterday morning before they went through with the plan to kill Klaus.

* * *

><p>Damon knew they were royally screwed now no thanks to Stefan as he wondered should he just do a Katherine and get the hell out of mystic falls and leave them all to it but something told him he would stay cos he wasn't going to let Klaus have him on the run for eternity.<p>

He knew he was never one to back down from a confrontation but he had a feeling he was going to lose this one cos they used up their last chance considering Michael was the only one that had the power to kill Klaus and with him dead they were back to square one on operation kill Klaus.

He tossed back another shot of tequila feeling the anger consume him which made him feel like he wanted to kill someone just to make him feel better even if was for just a slight second before Klaus came and killed him for good.

He thought over the events at Klaus's party knowing it would have all been over if it hadn't been for Stefan and his hero complex even when he was a ripper and he thought he could have killed Stefan for pushing Klaus out of the way but then that was Stefan always thinking about what he wanted and never about the greater good.

Damon knew he didn't care if the hybrids were ordered to attack him if Klaus was killed cos he would kill them all with his bare hands and if he didn't well then he'd go down fighting ripping out hearts, spleens and throats to the bitter blood filled end and while he was at it he would taunt the hybrids until his very last breath cos he hated every single one of the filthy mangy fleabags and it would be worth it.

He heard someone sit down beside him and looked over to see it was Alaric and he couldn't help roll his eyes and the fact he was grading papers knowing that Klaus was going to kill every last one of them and here Alaric was going on like everything was absolutely normal.

Damon rolled his eyes at the sight before making up a few drinks telling Alaric "_alright you have a choice, bloody mary, screwdriver_, _brunch in a bottle" _picking up a shot of vodka with one hand and the bottle of orange juice with the other hand.

He tossed back the shot of vodka and then gulped down some of the orange juice letting out a gasp from the drink burning his throat.

He turned to face Alaric adding "_come on ric I cant drink all this by myself, I mean I can but" _while slightly smirking raising his eyes brows before adding "_then somebody's getting naked" _in a tone loaded with innuendo as he looked at Alaric suggestively.

He seen the girl behind the bar beside him to which he glanced over at her to which she looked back at him practically eye fucking him there on the spot not that he was complaining but he was trying to get someone else's attention.

The girl cleared some glasses smiling at Damon before she walked away so Damon let out a unsatisfied groan adding _"oh man I cant believe you're making me drink alone" _hating that he lost his drinking buddy and for no reason as a voice in his mind told him it was cos he snapped his neck but he ignored it.

Alaric was still looking at the papers never looking at Damon as he replied "_I'm busy" _wishing he would just go away cos he had work to do. Damon poured himself another shot replying "_it's the eve of klausgeddon and you're doing homework" _in a disbelieving tone of voice tossing back the shot.

Alaric mentally rolled his eyes thinking why the fuck did Damon give a shit now so he looked up at him replying "_this may come as a shock to you but I am not here to hang out with you, im here to see Jeremy who is an hour late for his shift" _looking up at the clock wondering where the hell was he anyway.

Damon rolled his eyes replying with sarcasm "_kids today where are their values" _to which Alaric held back a laugh not wanting to let Damon see he had completely forgiven him for the neck snapping thing but he wanted a little payback.

Alaric held up the paper showing it to Damon as he told him "_this is his midterm paper copied straight off the internet, didn't even try to hide it" _in slight frustration thinking where his students so dumb to think he wouldn't know plagiarism when they saw it.

Damon sarcastically quipped "_ooh somebody's getting grounded" _before giving a smirk which Alaric ignored.

The girl behind the bar couldn't help over hear and curiously asked "_are you waiting for Jeremy as in Jeremy Gilbert" _looking at them both. Alaric looked up at her replying "_yeah" _wondering did she know something he didn't.

The girl replied "_he was fired last week" _giving a soft smile before walking away. Damon looked form her to Alaric interjecting "_oops" _in a sarcastic tone of voice while Alaric just looked straight ahead thinking why he wasn't surprised in the slightest but then nothing could surprise him anymore.

Alaric looked behind Damon to see Elena sitting over at one of the tables so he looked at Damon asking "_what's the deal with you and Elena" _in a curious tone of voice. Damon tolled his eyes replying "_I told you I'm not into her anymore, I'm into you" _in a tone of voice loaded with innuendo looking at him suggestively.

Alaric rolled his eyes slightly laughing wondering just how the hell Damon seemed to get under his skin like this and make him forgive him for anything so he replied "_I'm still mad you for killing me" _in a teasing tone of voice.

Damon scoffed as he filled up two shot glasses and handed Alaric one before replying "_yeah but look at it this way, the fight and the hot sex after it was totally worth it" _with a smirk.

Alaric just tossed back his shot replying "_keep it down would you Elena is over there and she cant hear about our extra curricular activities" _glancing back to see if she heard anything but she didn't.

Damon smirked as Alaric added "_you know what if we're gonna die I'm not wasting it grading papers" _as he stacked up the pile of paperwork and left it to the side deciding to just get drunk cos hell knew they needed it.

Damon slightly chuckled in triumph knowing he would change his mind eventually as he replied "_welcome to the dark side ric you'll love it here" _winking at him. Alaric tossed back a shot before asking "_so what the occasion, the fact Klaus isn't dead I take it" _in a curious tone of voice.

Damon darkly chuckled refilling both their shot glasses with vodka looking at him replying "_we're laughing at my disaster" _in a cold tone of voice before tossing back his shot.

He refilled his glass adding "_this would have all been over if my idiot of a brother had of stayed out of it but no he had to save me again so I'm not feeling like I'm living up to my true self "_in a self deprecating tone of voice.

Alaric shook his head in understanding as he tossed back his own shot before replying "_you didn't know Stefan was going to do that so you cant blame yourself" _in a genuine tone of voice.

Damon was on a mission to get drunker then he ever had been before tossing back another shot before replying "_oh but I can cos I was stupid enough to let Stefan in on what I was planning to do but no he chose to save my life over the greater good of killing Klaus once and for all" _in an angry tone of voice.

Alaric tossed back his own shot before refilling both their glasses as Damon quipped "_are you trying to get me drunk"_ looking at Alaric lustfully with a soft smirk. Alaric rolled his eyes before teasingly replying "_is it working" _slightly raising his eyebrow.

Damon smirked before tossing back a shot and replying "_totally but I'm not that easy" _in a teasing tone. Alaric scoffed retorting "_yeah right who you trying to convince" _slightly laughing before tossing back a shot. Damon slightly laughed and was about to say something loaded with innuendo but was interrupted by Elena who tapped him on the shoulder interjecting "_Damon and you okay" _looking at him with concern.

Damon just tossed back another shot looking at her replying "_fine just dandy" _in a sarcastic tone of voice as he coldly smirked at her hoping she would go away as he didn't want to talk about it at least not to her of all people cos he kept that side of him for Alaric who didn't judge him the way Elena did.

Elena flinched but he didn't see it as she added "_I know you're hurting but I'm here if you wanna talk" _to which he turned back and refilled another shot and tossed it back.

He glanced at Alaric who shot him a look that told him to be nice to her but he didn't want to be nice he just wanted her to go away and leave him to drown in his misery and deal with it in his own way which was getting drunk and not talking cos for him talking got you nowhere.

He looked back at her replying "_there is nothing to talk about, Stefan pushed Klaus out of the way so now we're all screwed" _in a cold tone of voice hiding how hurt he was but he didn't know that Alaric had picked up on it.

Damon kept his eyes on Elena who flinched again as she stuttered before replying "_you tried and like I said we just let him go, if its Klaus he wants then let him have him" _pausing before adding "_you know I care about you" _in a soft tone of voice.

Damon couldn't believe she was doing this to him again pretending she didn't care about Stefan anymore and saying she cared about him but when he made a move she would tell him it would always be Stefan and he realized in that moment she was worse then Katherine cos while Katherine admitted to what she was Elena was in complete denial about her manipulative ways.

Even worse then that she thought he would give up on Stefan just for her as he wondered did it ever cross her mind that he could never live without Stefan no matter how much they hated or antagonized each other over the last century and a half cos at the end of it all they only had each other.

He realized Elena could never see that cos she was too busy playing them against each to her and he hated it, he hated that she was willing to let Stefan go when she said it would always be Stefan and now she was just giving up, well he was never giving up on Stefan cos it was his own fault that Stefan was in the service of Klaus.

He decided there and then he was done with her so retorted "_that has no power over me anymore, I don't love you like that anymore so you cant manipulate me" _turning round to toss back another shot.

Elena put on the teary eyes trying to say something but he turned round again adding "_I'm not stupid Elena, I know what you're trying to do, you're telling me you don't care about Stefan but if I make a move you will tell me it will always be Stefan" _shaking his head in disbelief.

He continued "_well you know what if Stefan wants Klaus alive so badly then Klaus can keep him cos I don't care anymore, I'm done with you and the rest of this town plus I've moved on to better things so just go away Elena I'm not in the mood" _in a defeated tone of voice turning back to the bar and refilling a shot glass.

Alaric knew that Damon was hurting and he hated seeing him like this especially when Elena always seemed to question him about Stefan and he was surprised that Damon hadn't snapped sooner but then Damon always had good control to a certain point where he would snap and Alaric was sure that moment was coming very soon.

They both didn't see Elena flinch at Damon's words as she walked away and he tossed back a drink wishing he could just flip the switch hand not care anymore but he knew the switch was just a myth cos Rose told him the switch only worked for the first hundred years but after that youre just fooling yourself in thinking you flipped the switch when you haven't and he hated that she was right.

He noticed Alaric had tensed so he looked at him quipping "_don't worry I'm not gonna snap" _tossing back a shot before adding "_not yet anyway" _and refilling two shot glasses.

He slid one in front of Alaric who replied "_do you really not love Elena anymore and are you really over her" _in a curious tone of voice before tossing back a shot. Damon lightly quipped "_are you sure your drunk enough for this conversation" _looking at him with a slight smirk.

Alaric gave him a disbelieving expression so Damon rolled his eyes continuing "_no I don't love her anymore, if anything she was a rebound and the fact she looks like Katherine screams rebound don't you think" _widening his eyes slightly before tossing back a shot.

Alaric couldn't help the small smile on his face and he knew they probably weren't drunk enough for this conversation but he wanted to remember it plus them both being sober meant it was also real and that what they had actually meant something.

Damon turned to make another drink and Alaric could tell he didn't really want to talk about it anymore and if he was honest he didn't want to either so he asked "_what are we gonna do about Klaus" _as Damon slid another shot to him which he took.

He tossed it back when Damon slightly sang "_it's the end of the world as we know it" _before looking at Alaric who just laughed at him figuring he had a point but he didn't blame Damon for just wanting to give up and not care.

It surprised him cos Damon was never one for quitting especially when there was a threat to him but then he knew he wouldn't blame Damon if he decided to just leave mystic falls for ever he just hoped he could be part of that but he quickly pushed it away as another shot was placed in front of him.

* * *

><p>They talked and drank for another while when a voice interrupted them quipping "<em>don't mind me" <em>to which they both looked to see Klaus standing at the bar beside Alaric.

Damon glared at him thinking what the fuck as he replied "_you're going to do this in the grill in front of everyone, little beneath you don't you think" _as he wondered was Klaus really stupid to start up something here but then he knew Klaus was insane enough to do it.

Klaus looked at them silently as Elena came over standing beside Damon whispering in disbelief "_Klaus" _as she wondered why the hell did he show up here and what did he want with them now.

Klaus smiled at them replying "_I don't know what your talking about I just came down to my local pub to have a drink with a mate" _before turning back to look at his hybrid friend.

The three of them looked over to noticing Klaus wasn't alone as he told his friend to get a round in before he turned back facing Damon with a large smile who told him "_I'm surprised you stuck around long enough for happy hour" _hating the feeling that Klaus wasn't here for pleasure.

Klaus's expression changed as he glared at Damon replying "_my sister seems to be missing, you need to sort that out" _not hiding the threat in his voice.

Damon glared at him retorting "_cute, blonde bombshell, psycho shouldn't be too hard to find" _in a cold tone of voice.

Klaus smirked replying "_truth is I've come to rather like your town, think I might fancy a home here" _before taking a shot from the bar and tossing it back. He looked at Elena noticing her racing heart beat telling her "_don't worry I don't want you, everything will be fine once get what I want" _now glaring at Damon. Elena replied "_what more could you possibly want" _in a curious tone of voice.

Klaus glared at then telling them "_well for starters you could tell me where I might find Stefan" _in a threatening tone of voice. Damon tossed back a shot before replying "_Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass" _in a cold tone of voice.

Klaus glared back replying "_your bother stole from me, I want him found so I can take back what's mine" _coldly glaring at him. Elena had enough of Klaus just demanding whatever the hell he wanted so she interjected "_that's sound like a Klaus and Stefan problem" _in a firm tone of voice.

Klaus glared at her before walking over to her getting right up in her face telling her "_well then I'm just widening the scope" _in a threatening voice.

He turned and picked up another shot from the bar and tossed it back before replying "_I want those coffins back and if I don't I will kill every single last one of you" _coldly glaring at them before walking out of the grill telling his dog to come with him.

* * *

><p>Elena started to panic and it showed in her voice as she asked "<em>what the hell do we do now" <em>looking at them both.

Alaric didn't say anything but he was the only one who noticed the defeated look on Damon's face who was now staring into a glass full of bourbon and he was pouring vodka into the same glass wondering if he should just leave as he remembered Katherine telling him if he had any sense he would get out of town and fast.

He tossed back the whole drink in one go knowing if he stayed he would most likely end up being killed and he really wasn't in the mood for dealing with Elena so he silently got up keeping his back to Elena and looked at Alaric with a defeated expression as he muttered "_not my problem anymore" _deciding he was done with trying to kill Klaus and it was now Stefan's problem as she walked away from them and left the grill.

Elena went to run after him but was stopped when Alaric grabbed her arm telling her "_let him go he needs to be on his own right now" _in a firm tone of voice as he looked at her.

She glared at him angrily replying "_but he's angry someone could get hurt or killed you know what he's like when he's like this" _in a judgmental tone of voice.

Alaric slightly shook his head replying "_that right there is the reason why he is the way he is" _in a firm tone of voice. Elena flinched replying "_what's that supposed to mean" _not even seeing she was hurting Damon with they way she played with his feelings.

Alaric replied "_you know right well Elena, don't think I don't see you flirting with him and then you change your mind and tell him how it will always be Stefan and that you will never love him when he makes a move on you" _in an angry tone of voice not adding that it was him that normally ended up picking up the pieces when Damon asks him to come over after it happens cos it wasn't his place to say anything about it.

Elena hesitated replying "_that's not true, I don't flirt with him and he know it will always be Stefan and I wont do that to Stefan, I wont be Katherine" _in a firm voice.

Alaric tossed back a shot before replying "_no you just wont make a choice, you claim to care about Damon but yet you always throw Stefan in his face and its not fair on him" _before refilling the shot glass.

Elena stuttered before replying "_I did I chose Stefan" _in a soft tone of voice.

Alaric looked at her sideways replied "_you keep saying that but your actions say differently" _before tossing back a drink.

Elena replied "_that's not true, I just, I don't know how I feel but I cant do that to Stefan" _in a pleading voice hoping he would see her side of things.

Alaric hated she was doing this to Damon cos he cared about him too much to let a teenage girl do this to a hundred and sixty something year old vampire and how Damon always seemed to let himself be manipulated by Katherine and then Elena.

Alaric shook his head wanting to say that Damon wasn't interested in her anymore but he knew it wasn't his place to say it so he just told her "_so why do you keep flirting with him, do them both a favor Elena and stop stringing them both along cos its not fair on either of them and you know it and you're just hurting both of them but then I don't think you seem to care do you" _in a firm voice.

Elena tried to make up an excuse and he could see she was trying to justify her actions and he wondered just how she couldn't see what she was doing to both Damon and Stefan so he told her _"I think its best if you stay away from Damon for a while" _getting up to go the bathroom not knowing that Damon was still outside and heard the whole thing before he left to go back to the boarding house.

* * *

><p>Damon couldn't believe what he heard Alaric say to Elena and he hated that Elena was still trying to lie about her feelings towards him and he hated that she had no problem in manipulating them to her own ends.<p>

He also realized that she was not the same girl he met when he first came to town and he fell in love with or thought he fell in love with and he just wished he hadn't of been stupid enough to not see a rebound when it was staring at him so obviously in the face and the fact she looked like Katherine was big neon warning sign but he didn't want to see it.

He thought about going out of town for a feed and fuck but decided against it instead getting in his car and going back to the boarding house to get drunk there.

He walked into to the house and locked the front door behind him before going to light the fire and grabbed the bottle of bourbon and a glass before sitting down filling the glass as he watched the flames dance and flicker.

He found himself wondering just why everyone expected him to save the day, he was not a hero and he didn't want to be one either, that was Stefan's job not his but he knew he just couldn't leave Stefan in Klaus's clutches when it was his fault that Stefan had to get the cure in the first place.

He just wanted this to all be over so he could get away from here cos this town was slowly killing him, suffocating him and even though the house was big he could feel the walls closing in on him, crushing down on him like a slab of cement pressing on his chest constricting the life out of him and he hated it.

Even though he didn't need to breathe anymore he could help feel his breath choking him, constricting him until he couldn't stand it anymore, he felt like everyone just kicked him down for the hell of it, no questions asked and they just assumed he was guilty and it was his fault and that was the end of it.

He hated that he felt so lost then he ever had before cos he just didn't know what to do anymore, it didn't matter what he did it just always felt like it would never be good enough for anyone and it didn't help that they always ran for the hills to get away from him.

He couldn't relate to anyone in this town, he wasn't human and they made sure he knew it and he hated it, he hated their judgmental looks when all he done was try and protect them all from Klaus and he wondered why they couldn't just accept he was a vampire but wait Alaric did as he wondered where that thought came from.

He knew they all blamed him for Klaus coming back to make their lives a misery cos if he was honest he sort of blamed himself too for being so stubborn in getting Katherine out of the tomb.

He realized if it was anyone's fault it was Katherine's cos she couldn't be bothered to make herself known to him earlier cos she was too busy trying to save her own skin as always but then he wouldn't expect anything less from her but he still thought this whole mess was her fault as well as his own cos if he hadn't of gotten bitten by Tyler then Stefan being with Klaus never would have happened.

He stared at the flames feeling so angry gripping the glass so tight in his hand it broke and he looked down when he felt the amber liquid run over his had mixing with the blood as the alcohol caused a stinging sensation but he didn't really feel it as the wound closed just as quick and if anything the slight stinging was a welcome distraction from the real pain he was feeling inside.

He got up to clean his hand and the glass off the table when he heard a heart beat outside and he recognized the scent so he rushed to unlock the door and decided to go back to the living area feeling slightly happier that Alaric came as he always did cos he needed a distraction from his thoughts.

* * *

><p>When Alaric left the grill he went over to the boarding house to see was Damon there and he walked into the boarding house only to be slammed against the wall beside the door by Damon who just smirked at him slightly before he slammed the door shut and locked it as he quipped "<em>about time I thought you would never get here" <em>crashing his lips on his before letting him go and walking into the living area.

Alaric watched him walk away and slightly laughed to himself thinking only Damon could have the permanent mood swings and get away with it as followed him into the living area and sat down.

Damon grabbed a bottle of bourbon and two glasses before going to sit beside him and filled up their glasses and handed him one before tipping his own glass of Alaric's who quipped "_to klausgeddon and laughing at your disaster" _with sarcasm.

He looked at Damon who slightly laughed before quipping "_still think we should do a Katherine and just leave" _and tossed back his drink.

Alaric looked at him curiously "_your serious aren't you" _wondering if Damon really wanted him to leave with him or not and he didn't like the feeling that Damon might leave him behind.

Damon didn't say anything but looked into his glass and tossed it back as he wondered if he was to leave would Alaric go with him cos he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave on his own but he didn't want to put himself out there just to be rejected.

He felt Alaric's eyes on him the whole time he sat there as he thought why the hell should he stay in mystic falls when Stefan ruined the once chance of killing Klaus once and for all.

He also knew that even with Klaus dead they would have the problem of Michael but they could have used a witch to try and take him down considering Katherine told him that a witch weakened him enough to leave him in a catatonic state in tomb somewhere out of town.

He was also sick of everyone looking to him to get them out of this mess considering if it wasn't for Stefan then it would all be over by now so he decided he was leaving but he would leave the choice to Alaric if he wanted to leave with him cos he wasn't going to put himself out there.

But he couldn't forget the words he heard Alaric say to Elena when he left the grill and he always sort of knew that Elena was going between him and Stefan and it was always Alaric that ended up helping him after it and he knew there and then maybe he felt more for him then just friends.

He leaned back into the chair drinking straight from the bottle and he curiously asked "_did you really mean what you said to Elena" _regretting even saying anything but it was too late now but she still couldn't bring himself to look at him.

Alaric realized Damon had heard everything looking at him replying "_yeah I did and she needed to hear it cos its not fair to you, she doesn't get to see you the way I do and you know you can trust me right" _in a soft tone of voice.

Damon licked his lips before looking over at him silently before slightly hesitating as he replied "_yeah I do even though it scares me" _mentally kicking himself for saying too much.

He tried to hide the flicker of emotion on his face but it was too late cos Alaric had already noticed it but said nothing as he knew Damon didn't like to be pushed but he was curious as he asked "_do you really want to leave" _with a curious expression.

Damon looked at him hesitating before replying "_I would if you wanted to" _hoping it got across that he wanted him to leave with him.

Alaric picked up on it looking at him replying "_I will only leave if you want to but other then that I'm not going anywhere if you want to stay but do you really want to be on the run for eternity from Klaus especially if there is a way to kill him" _as silence was left hanging in the air.

Damon looked at him openly which felt like an eternity for both of them but was only a few seconds before he replied "_you would stay for me why" _in a curious tone of voice wondering why anyone would want to stay here for him.

Alaric groaned in frustration muttering "_I thought we were past this" _looking at him putting his hand on Damon's shoulder before firmly adding "_damn it Damon I care about you okay I'm not leaving without you so if you wanna stay then I'm staying too" _which Damon looked at him in surprise.

Damon blinked in surprise noticing the emotion in Alaric's words not believing that some actually cared about him as he hesitantly asked "_do you trust me" _in an almost whisper that Alaric nearly missed.

He looked at Alaric intensively as Alaric told him "_yeah I do and you know I do even if you did kill me twice already I thought that would tell you something" _giving a soft smile to which Damon slightly laughed.

Damon didn't feel like talking anymore so he grabbed Alaric's glass putting it on the table behind the sofa along with the bottle of bourbon telling him "_stop talking" _before crashing his lips on Alaric's who returned the kiss.

* * *

><p>A few hours later they were in Damon's bed fully naked lying side by side when Alaric softly broke the silence with "<em>you know we cant leave right, we shouldn't have to run cos of Klaus and Stefan" <em>looking over at Damon who was staring at the ceiling looking as if he were deep in thought.

Damon knew Alaric was right even if he did want to run but he also knew he never backed down from a fight and he was going to get Stefan back from Klaus and make sure Klaus was dead even if it killed him but it would be worth it just to get revenge on the bastard of a hybrid.

Damon moved to lie on his side letting his arm fall across Alaric's stomach replying "_I know, I want to but I'm not leaving until he's dead, ive never walked away form a fight and I'm not going to, not now, I cant leave Stefan cos its my fault he's in this mess in the first place" _in a soft tone of voice.

Alaric knew Damon felt guilty over it but he also knew Damon didn't like pity so he replied "_its not your fault Damon" _in a firm tone of voice before letting it drop.

Alaric was curious as to where they stood after this whole mess looking at him with uncertainty asking "_and what happens when we kill Klaus, where do we stand after that" _not hiding the doubt in his voice and expression.

He turned on his side to face him further adding "_and what if we don't survive it Damon" _not hiding the fear of losing they unspoken thing the had in his eyes. Damon noticed it cos he felt it too deciding to be honest keeping an open expression tangling his hand in his looking at him replying "_we might not but we make a deal now to leave together, we survive this and we leave this hell hole of a town together" _falling silent as he thought what to say next.

They fell into silence before Damon softly added "_I told you I want you, I really do care about you and I'm not leaving without you even if I have to turn you" _in a firm voice and Alaric believed him and he also knew he would turn for Damon he just hadn't told him yet.

Alaric smirked at him replying "_good cos I wasn't going to let you leave without me anyway even if I had to vervain you and put you in the back of the car before we left" _in a teasing tone to which they both laughed. Damon smirked before replying "_I hope that's a promise"_ in a teasing tone of voice.

Alaric scoffed feeling this conversation was far too serious but then they were both drunk enough for it before adding "_now what happened to we're laughing at your disaster" _to which Damon just smirked looking at him lustfully.

Before Alaric knew it Damon was on top of him again and they continued getting more intimate with each other before the disaster that was called Klaus's revenge came raining down on top of them from the skies and hell only knew if they would survive it or not but they were taking advantage of the calm before the storm.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>


End file.
